Talk:Thromnambular
I'm sorry but We need a description for the skulls, it is very important, because.... You can't tell where the spot is just by looking at the skull itself ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr|''' (Reply) ]] 01:22, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :I think that would be too much spoilers, besides, it's easy to find the skulls once you know the area they are in, let's make it a little difficult. Besides, if you see really well into the pictures it really is easier to find them like that without giving it all.FusionFaller 01:21, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::K well I will still take pictures of the compass for my friends lol! I just watched the episode of the thromnambulars... It was strange! ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr| (Reply) ]] 01:23, 2 January 2009 (UTC) You could just add a spoiler warning, otherwise, only showing their picture is completely useless. Yeah, I'd like to know where Thromnambular VII is. I got lost all over Devil's Canyon. --UltimatePyro 23:13, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you --UltimatePyro 06:36, 24 January 2009 (UTC) No... Actually It is not useless, I just noticed that it makes it easier, lol but I took pictures of the compass for future reference, I found 3 but i'm not ready for the 4th till I get the quest ShadowJr [[User talk:ShadowJr| (Reply) ''']] 23:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I still think there should be hints with a spoiler warning. Its a Wiki people Seriously people come here because they either cannot remember a non-permanently given clue or simply want to powergame, im editing the information i have in so the formor may somehow NOT give up and might possibly get something from the quest. Are you all seriously THIS lazy? AaronDemoncia 02:17, 5 January 2009 (UTC) and to deter any annoying spoilsports ive even put in a spoiler warning ....... ;;¬.¬ how nice of me. However in the spirit of good gamership, I will NOT spoil the reward, too lazy and people need incentive xD AaronDemoncia 02:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Skull#5 number 2? In The fissure there is another Tromnambular Skull.Anybody have ideas? Here is the picture:Thromnambular #5 :Seen that before, never checked myself but if it is there and it doesn't gives a mission what would be the point of adding it here? It could just be an error from some programmer that might be taken off the next game patch. FusionFaller 01:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Pic of Throm 9 Here is a photo of Throm 9:Thromnambular 9 The Level of the Skull the level of the mission posted.--Arceus Master Pyro 20:37, 19 January 2009 (UTC) I Think this was nice to use I had no idea I had to do them in order!!! --Smoothie Throm 9's reward what is it?????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The reward is a Closed Circuit set, Devil's Temptation wings, lots of FM and lots of Taros -DFnstorm__ 16:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) having trouble here i have exausted my available quests from stickybeard and still no throm clue quest and im at level 10. who do i start off with on that one? Pay Atention! Is NOT necessary to do the world mission which gives the clue. It is, if you don't do it, the mission is locked. I made a new signature -DFnstorm__ 01:42, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Explain why I did Thromnabular IV BEFORE completing or even found 'A Wee Wish' (the Clue Mission). It's a glitch, the game's starting to get messed up. -DFnstorm__ 16:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Directions to #4 They're very confusing/misleading. " near the Great Machine, where are the Monkey Skyway Agents." Well, the Great Machine and the Monkey Skyway Agents are on opposite sides of the building. --♥Emberflame♥